Komori Uta-ai
Komori Uta-ai is a fanloid Boukaloid character. History As Akai Berubetto was being completed, another character was in the works turning out to become Komori Uta-ai. Like more popular Fanloids (ex: Akita Neru and Yowane Haku), Komori was based on Hatsune Miku but with the color scheme of Hatsune Miku's "Sakura" module.Sakura Miku design As of February 11, 2020, Komori was adopted and now owned by Strawberry Milk. Concept Etymology Komori (子守唄) means "Lullaby" and Uta-ai (歌) means "spring song". Komori is regarded as a "BOUKALOID" (in Japanese, 防火ロイド or 防火LOID) - a play on words. It literally means Fireproof-loid and has the same pronunciation as Vocaloid in Japanese. Appearance Komori is fully based by the color scheme of the Sakura module of Hatsune Miku. In contrast, Komori has much shorter hair pulled up in two buns, and a bow on her chest. She lacks arm warmers/sleeves. In her most recent design, Komori's basic concept is the same but with the differences of pale skin, accompanied by two red ribbons, and a punkish looking dress with a white tie and belt. personality In the beginning, Komori was to be a representation of Spring weather, hence her name. She would be capable of creating warm weather and also have kind and elegant qualities. Once becoming a fanloid was announced, Komori's official nature was to be similar to that of a Tsundere archetype, commonly like her counterparts Hatsune Miku, Kasane Teto, and Akita Neru. She is stubborn and can easily be provoked when called a faux Vocaloid. Relations * Hatsune Miku: Character base and voice, higher pitch * Berubetto Project - team Gallery This Gallery is only for reference. Not for every art in the world. Komori Uta-ai 2019.png|Komori Komori 2D art.jpg|2D art by coolderp Zetsune Project.png|2D art by ZETSUNE PROJECT team komori uta-ai.jpg|Komori Uta-ai Additional info Vocal Settings VOCALOID2 Hatsune Miku *BREATHINESS (BRE) / -30 *BRIGHTNESS (BRI) / 30 *CLEARNESS (CLE) / 30 *GENDER FACTOR (GEN) / 15 *OPENING (OPE) / -15 Trivia * She has a strong hate towards Weeaboos, a non Japanese person who basically denounces their own culture and calls themselves Japanese. They try to learn Japanese through the anime they watch and usually end up pronouncing it wrong and looking like a complete idiot. * In the short story, "Weeb Alert!" she mentions she is 16 years old.https://www.wattpad.com/638270324-berubettoproject-short-story-series-komori-uta-ai * In the short story, "Love Sick" it is mentioned that she eats nothing but carbonated food. * Komori has the same vocal settings as Akita Neru. * Komori was originally going to have a pet but this was later on scrapped due to not fitting the character. * Komori's character item is Pasta with powdered cheese. This is evidenced by Komori constantly eating carbonated food. * Komori Uta-ai was featured in a Deviantart group called "Fanloid--Central" * Komori's official anniversary date and birthday are March 24; the first day of Spring. References External links Category:VoicedCategory:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku Category:Voice from Gumi Category:BOUKALOID Category:Boukaloid Category:BerubettoProject Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:NatoOwO Characters